


Sunlight, Sunlight, Sunlight

by emijo25



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Soft Boys, Sokka will YEET Ozai into the sun, Zuko Deserves Nice Things, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emijo25/pseuds/emijo25
Summary: Three years after the end of The Hundred Year War, Sokka asks Zuko about his scar.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 455





	Sunlight, Sunlight, Sunlight

Somehow, Sokka and Zuko have become friends. Sokka is as shocked as anyone by this development. But over the past three years following the war, Sokka begins to see Zuko. 

They don’t see each other very often, but when they do, Sokka finds himself watching Zuko. He started watching Zuko before the Boiling Rock, purely out of suspicion. After that insane adventure, Sokka watched Zuko because he just could not wrap his mind around how much Zuko had changed.  From chasing them and trying to kill them all to training Aang, to becoming the _Fire Lord_. Sokka often felt like he had whiplash from everything that had changed, everything that had happened.

Moments like these especially shake Sokka’s sense of time. As Aang, Toph, Katara, Zuko, and Sokka share dinner in the Fire Lord’s palace, Zuko’s palace, swapping war stories. Sokka can’t help but see the present overlapping with the past. He remembers a similar scene three years ago at the Western Air temple. 

“Earth to Sokka,” Toph says waving her hand in front of his face, snapping Sokka out of his memories. He laughs uncomfortably and glances over at Zuko. Zuko is looking at him curiously. 

There have been more and more moments like this. Sokka staring at Zuko, Zuko staring at Sokka. Sokka brushes it off as their friendship and the fact that Zuko is objectively hot. Like stupidly hot, literally and figuratively. It’s not weird to look at one’s hot friends, right? 

It’s not like Sokka has any problem with Zuko’s attractiveness. Since Zuko had ditched the atrocious ponytail look, Sokka has acknowledged his hotness. But now, Zuko has really grown into himself. He’s taller and slimmer, but strong. Zuko is wiry and agile with chiseled features. And his hair. Sokka loves to look at his long dark hair and how it catches the sunlight. 

Katara interrupts his thoughts by loudly coughing and pointedly looking at Sokka and then looking at Zuko. Katara is the only one who knows about Sokka’s fascination with Zuko. She had pulled him aside at last year’s end of the war anniversary celebration to gossip. 

Last year had been shortly after Suki had broken up with Sokka. And maybe just maybe Sokka felt like he could look at Zuko, really look at him. 

They were best friends. But sometimes Sokka thought about what it would be like kiss Zuko, to run his hands through his hair. To spend more time laughing and learning everything about Zuko. 

Zuko’s Fire Lord duties and Sokka’s role with the Southern Water Tribe meant they only saw each other a few times a year, but each time meant more of these thoughts. Sokka had a crush, a very inconvenient crush. And was, admittedly, a little bit in love with Zuko. 

Aang loudly announces that it’s bedtime with a loud exaggerated yawn. Sokka catches him exchanging a look with Katara and suspects this is some ploy. Toph loudly boos Aang calling him a boring old man. But Sokka sees Katara subtly kick her. It’s definitely a plot. Sokka glares at his sister. 

And then it’s just him and Zuko. It’s suffocating for a minute before Zuko turns to him and asks, “Do you want to take a walk?” 

Both of their cheeks are flushed from laughing with their friends. Neither of them gets to be young, and Sokka finds himself feeling reckless. 

“Let’s blow this joint,” he responds. Zuko takes him outside to wander the vast palace gardens. 

“Must have been wild growing up in a place like this, huh?” Sokka can’t help glancing over at Zuko. 

Zuko doesn’t talk about his childhood and Sokka knows it was dark, but he’s curious. He just wants to know more about his best friend, or at least that’s what he tells himself for being so nosy. 

“Well, it was something,” Zuko replies eyeing Sokka suspiciously. Sokka suspects he knows exactly what Sokka is doing. 

Sokka attempts to break the tension and nervously says, “You know I’m glad at least someone in your family is kind of normal. I don’t know how it happened though, Mr. Hotman.” 

Zuko snorts, loudly. Sokka finds himself grinning. 

“My uncle is fairly normal.” But Zuko cannot finish without laughing loudly. 

Sokka loves to watch Zuko’s face break out into joy. It’s always like Zuko is surprised, like he doesn’t expect laughter to be allowed. 

Not for the first time, Sokka finds himself closely examining Zuko’s features. His wide grin and the glint in his golden eyes. The way he rubs the back of his neck when he feels uncomfortable. Sokka's eyes trace the outline of the furious red scar. 

He remembers how he used to find the scar shocking and terrifying. Now, Sokka thinks the scar is one of the most beautiful features of Zuko. Sokka is sure the scar has a very dark history, but he knows the scar shows Zuko’s strength and resilience. He cannot imagine Zuko without it. 

Nobody talks about the scar. He’s not sure anyone other than Zuko and Iroh knows the story of it. Sokka knows it’s none of his business, but he wants to know. He wants to know all of Zuko. 

Stupidly, Sokka finds himself finally saying, “Hey, Zuko can I ask you something?”

Zuko’s steps falter. 

“Of course, Sokka we are friends. You can ask me anything.” 

Sokka is surprised, as always, by Zuko. 

“I know this is a touchy subject and you don’t owe me an answer. Seriously, tell me to shut up.” Sokka puts his hands up in front of him, miming Zuko pushing him away. 

“Just spit it out Sokka,” Zuko says as he sits on a bench by a grove of bamboo. It is a peaceful and secluded spot. 

Sokka paces for a moment before sitting next to Zuko. 

“Okay, but seriously you don’t have to answer.” 

“Sokka,” Zuko groans. 

“Okay. Okay. It’s just you’ve never - you know - you don’t...talk about your scar. And I don’t know, but I was just wondering how you got it.” Sokka awkwardly gestures at hisface. 

“Oh, I just assumed you knew.” Zuko’s face grows very serious. Sokka can see him going somewhere else, distancing himself. 

“Zuko, it’s none of my business-“ 

“No, I just thought everyone knows. It never occurred to me that you didn’t know.” Zuko gestures nervously, fiddling with his sleeves. Sokka waits, he knows this is important and he doesn’t want to mess it up. But he’s also becoming more and more nervous watching Zuko.

Zuko looks at him earnestly, "I want you to know." He takes a deep breath before beginning the story.

“It’s a very well known incident here in the Fire Nation,” Zuko chuckles darkly. “I was thirteen and I was invited into a war meeting with my uncle, my father, and his generals.” 

Sokka gulps. 

“They were discussing a war strategy that would put hundreds of soldiers in harm's way. And they were just so careless and cruel. And, I don’t know, it felt wrong. So I spoke out of turn.” Zuko is clearly distressed. But he keeps talking. Sokka does not know how this relates to the scar, but he listens, dread filling his stomach. 

“My father was angry. Really angry. He demanded an Agni Kai-“

“Wait, wait, with who Zuko?” Sokka cannot help interrupting. He feels sick. 

Zuko looks at him sadly. And whispers, “-with me, Sokka.” 

“With you? You were thirteen! Spirits, Zuko you were just a kid!” Zuko looks at him sadly. “Oh spirits, I’ll shut up now, I swear.” 

Zuko takes a deep breath before continuing. 

“When the morning came, I was shocked to see my father. I immediately conceded and begged for his forgiveness.”

Sokka feels sick. 

“But he saw this as another disrespect. So he burned me and banished me. I was forbidden from returning until I had captured the Avatar. The burn- The scar was the mark of my dishonor.”

Sokka stands up abruptly and starts pacing. He’s so angry. He’s never been so angry before. Sokka had hated Fire Lord Ozai for a long time, his whole life. Or at least he thought he hated him, but now, he’s consumed. If Ozai was in front of him, Sokka would kick him into the sun. 

“Sokka, stop. It is in the past now. And if I had not been banished, I would not be here now. I don’t need your pity.” 

That stops Sokka in his tracks. 

“-what? I don’t pity you Zuko. I would never.” Sokka finds his hands on Zuko’s shoulders. “Zuko, I’m angry that, -that, utter bastard. Hurt you. And you were just a kid!” Sokka finds it difficult to speak. 

Zuko looks relieved. He lets out a deep breath. And Sokka finds himself trapped in Zuko’s stare. He cannot wrap his mind around this information.  How had he not known? 

He knew Ozai was a real evil son of a bitch. But this? This was insane. No wonder Zuko had been so angry when they had first met. All of a sudden, all of Zuko’s past actions made sense. Everything fit together with sudden clarity for Sokka. Sokka could see Zuko for the person he was, who he had fought to become.

Zuko grabs Sokka’s arm, pulling him back to sit on the bench beside him. 

“Sokka it’s over. It’s in the past.”

“But-“

“No, Sokka this doesn’t change anything. Okay? It can’t. I can’t-, I don’t-, I don’t want you to see me any differently.” Zuko whispers the last part. 

Sokka looks at Zuko. And he sees him, sees all of him suddenly in perfect clarity. 

Sokka gently places his hand on Zuko’s scarred cheekbone. His thumb gently caressing the raised flesh. Zuko is perfectly still. Neither of them is breathing. 

“I see you, Zuko. I’ve always seen you. Of course, this doesn’t change that. You are my best friend, I admire you. You are so strong. Spirits, Zuko-“Sokka takes a deep breath. He feels like he’s jumping off a cliff. “Spirits, Zuko, I _adore_ you.” 

Zuko freezes. His eyes are wide. Sokka can’t stop now. 

“Don’t you know that? Everyone knows that I can’t take my eyes off of you, Zuko.”

Zuko is gripping Sokka’s wrist, right under where Sokka’s hand cradles his face. And suddenly, Zuko is surging forward. His lips meet Sokka’s and they both melt. It’s a gentle kiss their mouths meeting with surprising sweetness. 

Zuko pulls away slowly. Sokka opens his eyes, feeling dazed. 

“Sokka, I don’t- I don’t even know what to say.”

And Sokka’s stomach drops, did Zuko kiss him by mistake? Is that even possible? 

Zuko sees Sokka’s distress and reaches to hold the back of Sokka’s neck. He presses his forehead against Sokka’s. It feels like an unmovable object meeting an unstoppable force. 

“I love you, Sokka,” Zuko gulps in the air like he is just as overwhelmed as Sokka.

This time it is Sokka who surges forward, their mouths meeting in a fierce kiss. Their teeth clank together. And Sokka pulls away laughing. Zuko’s eyes shine with happiness. 

“Spirits, Zuko, I love you too.” 

This time when their mouths meet, Sokka doesn’t know who is pulling who into the kiss. It is perfect. 

* * *

Zuko wakes up smiling. He thinks it’s the first time in his life he’s woken up so happy. Zuko rolls onto his side.  His gaze traces Sokka’s face. Sokka’s mouth is wide open, drool pooling on the pillow underneath him. Zuko feels manic laughter filling his chest. 

Sokka grunts, one eye slowly opening to glare at him. 

“It’s too early, Zuko.” He groans. 

Zuko’s smile grows wider as he rolls on top of Sokka and teasingly says, “Don’t you know, firebenders rise with the sun.”

Sokka surprises Zuko by leaning up and planting a sloppy kiss on his mouth. Zuko rises up and dramatically falls over. 

“Sokka, that was gross!” But Zuko is laughing. And Sokka pokes him hard in the side, causing Zuko to dramatically curl to the side. 

Sokka continues to poke him all over his torso. 

“You. Crazy. Jerkbender. It’s too early to be awake!” Each word accentuated with a poke. 

Zuko squirms right off the bed. He’s doesn’t think he’s ever laughed so hard. In the resulting tangle, Zuko tugs on Sokka’s arm. Sokka falls on top of him from the bed.

“Hi,” Zuko says suddenly feeling awkward. The air between them feels hot. 

“Hi,” Sokka whispers, leaning in to press their mouths together. Right as their lips touch the door bangs open and Aang comes barging in. He stops right in his tracks. 

“Hah! Katara owes Toph six silver pieces!” He points excitedly toward Zuko and then at Sokka. 

Sokka and Zuko scramble to their feet gaping at the Avatar. Zuko groans, already knowing where this is going. He rubs the back of his neck, uncomfortable and self-conscious. 

“Did you guys make a bet about Zuko and I getting together?” Sokka practically shouts. Aang looks slightly guilty, before running away with a puff of air. 

“See you two lovebirds at breakfast!”

Sokka shouts after him, “I’m going to get you, you little-“ Zuko tugs gently on his arm, and Sokka looks over at him. 

Zuko feels unsure and unsteady. If the others know, will Sokka be ashamed? Was this supposed to be a secret? It would definitely be an international crisis if anyone on Zuko’s advisory council found out right now. 

And Zuko feels overwhelmed with worry. He’s spiraling into doubt and insecurity. How could anyone want him? And his broken past? 

He feels the scar on his face like it is freshly branded into his skin. Zuko has always felt ashamed of his scar. Even now, all these years later, Zuko struggles to look at it. 

Sokka is overwhelmingly beautiful. He has grown taller and broader over the past three years. He’s no longer lanky and awkward, but handsome and self-assured. Zuko feels like an awkward turtle duck in comparison. 

His bright blue eyes are filled with laughter. And Zuko feels like he’s on fire. 

Sokka considers him, his face growing serious. Zuko feels dread pooling in his stomach. What if things are different after last night? They had spent the whole night talking and exchanging kisses. Eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

It’s the most peaceful and comfortable Zuko has ever felt. He had felt ripped raw by Sokka’s embrace, stunned by his touch. He felt like weeping as Sokka ran his fingers through Zuko’s hair. Sokka told him stories from his childhood, happy memories. 

And Zuko shared stories about his childhood. Lighthearted stories, but all clouded with trauma and pain. And Sokka had held him and listened to him. Murmuring comfort into Zuko’s hair, when things got a little too close to that hurt. 

It’s like telling Sokka about his scar had cracked him open. Revealing his tender and raw edges. But Sokka had held him together and healed him with laughter. 

As the night had grown longer, Zuko found himself entrapped by Sokka. When he grew quiet or struggled with his childhood grief, Zuko teased him and comforted him, pulling him away from the darkness. 

Now, Zuko wonders if it had all been a fever dream. But Sokka is watching him and Zuko sees him in new clarity. Sokka’s expression is open and loving. The morning sunlight has not changed anything. If anything Sokka’s love for Zuko is even more apparent. 

They smile stupidly at each other. 

As they approach the breakfast room, Zuko hears Katara yell at Toph, “-there was no handshake! It is not a valid bet and I do not owe you anything.”

Toph replies “Oh no. You don’t get to change the rules just because you lost! I’m a living lie detector, I’m just better at reading people. Admit it!”

Zuko looks over at Sokka who is grinning. He feels his own smile grow. Sokka dramatically walks into the room and points at Momo. 

“Your honor - No, the great judge Momo. I believe you will rule in favor of my boyfriend and I. This bet is slander! Toph and Katara should pay us the six silver pieces” He pauses dramatically, “ _each!_ ”

Katara and Toph shoot to their feet and shout “Objection!” 

The room dissolves into shouts and laughter. Zuko thinks maybe this is what destiny looks like, like joy and happiness. The sunlight shining through the windows, casting his friends in a golden glow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the Hozier song "Sunlight"


End file.
